Shadow the Master Assassin
Shadow doesn't know anything about his past. He doesn't know his name-first or last-his parents, his age, anything. Personality Shadow's extremely greedy. He does not care who he kills, how he has to kill, where he's killing, et cetera. As long as he gets paid, he'll do whatever he has to. This doesn't mean he's cold-hearted, but almost nothing overpowers his love for money. Nobody knows where he keeps his stash. He is not extremely cowardly, but unless the odds are in his favor, he will run from a fight. The way he sees it, the longer he lives, the more money he gets. Abilities Shadow has a few abilities that set him apart from other assassins. Some are natural, and some are synthetic, but all together they make him a lethal warrior. Blood of the Sahin-Kurt From his bloodline, he is a gifted archer. Give him a mark, and he'll hit almost always hit it. Blood Morphing Once an organic being is dead, Shadow can absorb it's lifeblood, and become that being. He can then alter his vocal cords, if needed, to match the voice. With the lifeblood he is granted all knowledge and memories of that person. This allows him to infiltrate many places. Active Camoflauge He is able to become invisible, and once invisible, he is undetectable. His coat has fibers woven in that terminate magic, so he cannot be magically detected, and his aura makes him virtually silent. He is also extremely visible in the first few seconds before complete invisibility, looking like he's made of glowing diamonds. This is, all in all, a most useful tool. Sound-Numbing Aura He has an aura around him, though only active in camoflauged mode, that does not allow any sound to escape. If he releases the aura, it sometimes sounds like fifty bombs going off due to all that pent-up sound. Sound-Numbing Boots When out of camoflauge mode, he needs to stay silent nonetheless. His boots are enchanted to make no sound when he moves, which is helpful. Any sound not made by his boots while moving creaking boards, snapping twigs is still audible, unless he is camoflauged. Climbing Gloves He has gloves that would allow him to climb up a completely vertical mountain made of glass. The gloves are linked to his mind, and only stick when he's telling them to, but when active, they're like a velcro that sticks to anything. Agility This is a natural ability, granted to him by his physique and talent. He has monkey-like agility, which makes him extremely hard to catch if he decides to flee. This is also useful in battle to the extreme. Gear Shadow makes use of his ability-enhancing gear, of course, but he also makes use of some weapons and gadgets. Shortsword This is used least of all. He barely ever fights using this, but will use it from time to time. Longbow This is used more frequently, but only when he is attempting to hinder or kill a target from afar. He makes use of poisoned and enchanted arrows quite frequently, as well as differently crafted arrows for different effects. Magic-Numbing Bombs He uses custom-made magic-rending bombs gunpowder is in these bombs to completely cancel any magic effects in a fifteen foot radius around the dentontation for five to seven minutes. Stun Bombs Shadow uses bombs gunpowder is in these bombs that deliver around 100,000 volts of electricity per second and last for three seconds to anything in a twelve inch radius. This will effectively knock out anyone. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters